Coupling an eccentrically-cammed locking collar with a similarly-cammed inner race of a bearing is well known for locking the bearing inner race to a shaft. Generally, the eccentric locking collar is manually assembled onto the shaft and hand-tightened to the inner race of the bearing. This manual step is typically followed by a final tightening operation that, in the past, has employed a hammer and drift, a spanner wrench or an impact wrench coupled to the locking collar using a specially designed tool that accesses the locking collar axially.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.